


Promiscuous Girl [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Humor, My First Fanvid, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Subtext, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: A fun and sexy look at the Kara/Laura pairing. OTP, baby!





	Promiscuous Girl [fanvid]

  
  
**Title:**  Promiscuous Girl  
 **Music:**  "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland [[lyrics]](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nellyfurtado/promiscuous.html)  
 **Fandom:**  Battlestar Galactica  
 **Pairing:**  Kara/Laura  
 **Spoilers:**  None; clips through end of season 2.  
 **Notes:**  A fun and sexy look at the Kara/Laura pairing. OTP, baby!

 **[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZ9ImoVA2A0) | [Dreamwidth](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/139767.html) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lsaaIGIzvfWl_jTRKXHWNWINLI5b2uDK)** (download)

 **Notes:** The time has come! After enjoying other people's fanvids for many a year, I have finally,  _finally_  made one of my own! And it only took me 80 days! *g* I learned a lot from the vidding process, including how frakking frustrating but also fun it can be. And ultimately rewarding. I never thought in a million years that this song and this subject matter would be my first vid, but hey the inspiration struck! I'd also like to say that even though this is my very first vid, I have developed relatively high vid standards from watching so many and I'm very happy with how this came out. John and I clearly have a monopoly on the BSG femslash hip-hop vids market. I'm just sayin'. ;D


End file.
